


Alphas and Afterglow

by tazia101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Logan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/tazia101
Summary: Omega!verse: Logan and Virgil are two Alphas in an established relationship, and tonight they're trying something new.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Alphas and Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @knight-in-the-stars, my inactive tumblr, in 2018. 
> 
> The prompt this was based on was "you look like a fucking bitch in heat."

“Oh my god.” Virgil stared as Logan climbed onto the bed, propping his elbows on a pillow and arching his back, a perfect presentation. “You look like a fucking bitch in heat.”

“Come on, Virgil,” Logan snapped, and wiggled his hips slightly. “Just fuck me already.”

“Someone’s impatient,” Virgil commented, but he was already crawling onto the bed. He rested one hand on Logan’s hip once he was close enough, warning the other Alpha that he was there. Logan curved his back even further, and Virgil trailed curious fingers over his open, glistening hole. The smell of slick was missing, but Logan was so wet that his thighs were sticky with it, and when Virgil slid a finger in, there was no resistance.

“Virgil,” Logan growled, “don’t tease. I’m more than ready.”

“I’ll decide that,” Virgil said, giving his hip a light warning nip as he slipped another finger in, curving them into the warmth and using his other hand to knock Logan’s legs apart, spreading him even further open. “Jesus.” He looked just like an Omega, wet and loose and ready to be fucked. Virgil’s fingers were slick inside him, pressing deeper in increments, and then he finally found Logan’s sweet spot and the other Alpha moaned, dropping his head and curling his hands into fists on the pillow.

Virgil smiled, satisfied, but drew away, much to Logan’s obvious displeasure.

“Do you have more of the… what did you use?” He wiped his fingers on the covers and then lifted one to his mouth to taste. Definitely not any kind of slick substitute, there was no attempt to mimic the taste or smell, but it wasn’t the oil that he knew Logan kept in a bedside drawer.

“You take all the fun out of role play,” Logan sighed, flipping onto his back so that Virgil could see that he was smiling.

“We’re not roleplaying the first time we do this,” Virgil said. “Later, if you want to. Seriously, what did you use?”

“Silicone based lube.” Logan rolled his eyes but reached under the pillow to toss the bottle at Virgil. “I’m prepared enough. I know what I’m doing.”

“It’s not like we can really overdo it,” Virgil said, uncapping the bottle and drizzling it over his fingers, using one knee to push Logan’s thighs apart. “You know your body isn’t really made for this.”

“Fine.” Logan put one leg over Virgil’s shoulder, pulling him closer and giving him a better view of his fingers slipping effortlessly back into Logan, stretching him open. 

“Shit, Logan. I can’t believe you… wow.” Virgil was enraptured as he added a third finger, gently pushing in, and Logan’s body accepted it easily.

“I know,” Logan said, arching his back and pushing himself down on Virgil’s fingers, foiling Virgil’s attempts to move slowly. “Just a little to the left,” he added, and Virgil obeyed, going back to two fingers so that he could bend his fingers to the place where Logan wanted him. “No, back a little,” Logan muttered, and Virgil smiled fondly as he followed instructions. Logan had always been picky about the way he was touched, and hell if Virgil didn’t love it. “There,” he sighed, rocking his hips against Virgil’s hand.

God. How was Virgil this lucky, to have this Alpha moaning under him, open and ready for him, hard and flushed, thrusting down against his fingers? He leaned down, letting his fingers slip free, to push his lips against Logan’s.

Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s bare shoulders immediately, opening to his mouth and pulling him down until they were chest-to-chest. Virgil could feel the raggedness of Logan’s breaths, the slight tremors already travelling through his arms and thighs. He cupped Logan’s jaw, changing the angle of their kiss, and Logan’s fingernails dug lightly into his back, not quite enough to hurt but enough to send heat racing through him, hips rocking down against Logan’s thigh.

Logan pushed him back, breathless, and Virgil let himself lean away.

“Will you fuck me _now_?” he asked.

“Turn over,” Virgil sighed, instead of answering, and Logan immediately obeyed, turning onto all fours and arching his back again, into that perfect Omega presentation that he must have practiced. Virgil imagined him in front of the mirror, opening himself up, judging his own posture, whether it was good enough to show to Virgil.

The thought of it was enough to make Virgil open the button on his jeans, his breath catching as he brushed his hand over himself. Logan was shaking more now, that heady combination of anticipation, nerves, and arousal, and Virgil pushed down his jeans with his boxers, awkwardly wiggling them past his knees before kicking them onto the floor, where the rest of their clothes had already been discarded.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from where he had dropped it, precariously close to the edge of the bed, and put a probably excessive amount on his hand. He capped it, dropped the bottle, and moved closer to Logan before closing his hand around his own cock, groaning as he spread the lube over himself, the familiar pressure of his hand already so good.

He shifted behind Logan, put his lube-slicked hand on his hip, watching the other Alpha jump at the sudden contact. Then, slowly, he threaded his other hand into Logan’s hair, pushing his forehead down into the pillow, the position making their bodies line up just so, where Virgil’s cock slid against Logan’s entrance, not quite inside but close enough to make them both jerk against each other, breaths held, tense in silent anticipation.

Virgil was holding Logan in a perfect mounting hold, one hand ready to pull him down on his cock, and the other holding his hair away from where his bonding site would be, if Logan really were an Omega, and Virgil could give him a claiming bite.

Virgil rocked his hips, teasing both of them as the head of his cock caught briefly at Logan’s entrance and then slid between his thighs, both of them hissing at the contact.

“For crying out loud,” Logan groaned. “Get on with it.”

“Now who’s ruining the role play?” Virgil said, and before Logan could muster a sass-filled response, he lined up his cock and pushed forwards. They had done a good job: Logan’s body was more than ready for him, all but pulling him deeper.

“Ah-“ Logan pressed back against him but Virgil tightened his grip on his hip, unwilling to let him set the pace. He slid in as slowly as he could bear, breath by breath, until he was buried to the hilt, listening to Logan’s breathing catch.

Then he loosened his hand, giving Logan some freedom. Logan experimentally moved his hips, then drew slightly away. Virgil immediately tightened his hand again, bringing their hips back together. Logan made a small sound, and Virgil held him in place this time, drawing his hips back and then pressing forwards.

“Wow.” Logan was breathless. “This is good.”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at the understatement. “Yeah,” he said, and shifted against Logan, biting his lip at the slide. Everything was so intense, details and general sensations mixing together in sparks of pleasure. He pulled out farther, and then pushed back in. Logan shuddered against him, his breath catching, his body folding into submission, changing the angle.

Virgil’s instincts knew what to do with this, and he leaned over Logan’s back, rocking his hips deeper inside him, short hard thrusts that made Logan spread his legs wider, dropping his center of gravity to avoid being pushed forward against the headboard.

“There,” he gasped, suddenly pushing back against Virgil. “Yes, there.”

“There?” Virgil snapped his hips forwards again, and Logan groaned, one hand reaching out to grab the headboard. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Logan said, and Virgil did it again, loving the way Logan’s fingers tightened on the headboard, knuckles going white. “Yes,” he said again, and Virgil took his hand from Logan’s hip to rest it over the other Alpha’s hand on the headboard, intertwining their fingers as he thrust forward. “Don’t stop,” Logan hissed, and Virgil obeyed, finding a regular rhythm that Logan followed, eagerly pushing back against him so that the thrusts became harder, the sound of their ragged breaths a counterpoint to their bodies moving together.

“Is this okay?” Virgil asked, and Logan laughed at him.

“Virgil. God, you’re—you’re unbelievable. Yes, this is okay.”

“Well. Good.” Virgil took his hands away and leaned backwards to see them move together, his hard cock shifting in and out of Logan’s body, snapping his hips even faster as he watched.

“Back down,” Logan demanded, and Virgil took a second more to admire the view before bending over Logan’s back again. “No, hang on-“ Logan said, and Virgil immediately stilled, waiting for him to say something else. “It’s okay,” Logan added. “Just not the right angle.”

“Okay.” Virgil took his hand from the back of Logan’s neck, giving him a full range of motion. Logan put both hands on the bed and pushed himself up on all fours, shifting his hips until he found what he wanted. “Good?” Virgil asked, as Logan groaned.

“Yes. There. Hard.” Virgil didn’t need to be asked a second time to return to his own rhythm, careful to keep the angle how Logan wanted it. In return, Logan allowed his pleasure to slip past his lips a little more freely, letting Virgil know how much he was enjoying every moment.

The cut-off moans and little sounds of pleasure drove Virgil on, picking up the pace until both of Logan’s hands were up against the wall, holding himself in place as Virgil fucked him, breath coming fast. It was impossible to remember that Logan wasn’t really an Omega when he was so wet, so hot around Virgil’s cock, so perfect when he made those sounds-

“I’m… I’m close,” Virgil said. “Where do you want me to-“ He wouldn’t knot because Logan wasn’t in heat, so it didn’t really matter, but all he wanted was-

“Inside,” Logan managed, his voice wrecked. “Please. Inside.” Virgil closed his eyes at the thought, his hips stuttering forwards before he regained his rhythm. He tried to slow down, tried to savor the last minute, but it was too much, and he only managed a few more thrusts before he was grabbing Logan’s hips, moaning helplessly, pushing in as deep as possible as he climaxed, filling Logan with his cum, his fingers tight enough to bruise Logan’s skin.

He pulled out, panting, and shifted back to let Logan roll over, closing his eyes and catching his breath for a few seconds.

When he opened his eyes, Logan had one hand around his cock and was stroking himself roughly, mouth open in pleasure, cheeks flushed.

“Do you want me to-“

“Your fingers,” Logan instructed, spreading his legs. “Two.”

Virgil crawled forwards and slid two fingers inside his lover, feeling them slide through lube and cum, then thrust them gently, curving until he found the spot that he was looking for and Logan accidentally hit his head on the wall as he threw it back. 

“Ow,” he grumbled, and Virgil paused.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, don’t stop,” Logan said impatiently, his own hand still moving frantically. Virgil obediently continued, taking note of Logan’s rhythm on his cock and doing his best to match it with his fingers.

Logan was already close, thighs trembling and hips jerking upwards into his own fist, so it didn’t take long before he was writhing desperately under their joint attention, precum slicking the movement of his hand on his cock. “Ah- Virgil- ah, Virgil, there, Virgil, _Virgil_ -“

Virgil stilled as Logan came, clenching around Virgil’s fingers and continuing to stroke himself until he was coming down from the climax, breath evening out.

Virgil pulled his fingers out and looked around for somewhere to wipe them off. Logan laughed at him and pulled him in for a kiss, their bodies slick with lube and sweat and cum as they slid against each other.

“We’re gross,” Virgil commented, as soon as he could come up for air.

“And you have no concept of afterglow,” Logan said, lounging back against the pillows. “You can have the shower first, and then change the sheets while I’m cleaning up.”

“Yes, my liege,” Virgil teased, and Logan caught him by the back of the neck, brought him down for another bruising kiss.

“I liked this,” he said, letting Virgil go. “We should do it again.”

“Maybe not very soon,” Virgil said, thinking of the amount of cleanup that he was going to have to do, and how much Logan was probably going to complain in the morning.

“Agreed,” Logan smiled. “But for special occasions, I should think.” Virgil leaned towards him and batted his eyelashes.

“But Logan, every time with you is a special occasion.”

“Go take a shower, you bastard.” Logan threw a pillow at him and Virgil dodged it as he headed out into the hallway, laughing all the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a series of stories I wrote, trying to explore the different ways that people have sex and the different ways people think about having sex. This was the only one I ever posted, though! I may edit some of the others later and post them, they're from a long time ago now. This was the only one set in an omega!verse.
> 
> I always get annoyed when people use omega!verse as an excuse to apply heteronormative gender roles to queer pairings. I love the primal themes and the way it can pull power dynamics to the surface, but I AM starved for same-dynamic pairs and poly representation. (I do go all-in for service top alphas no matter who their partners are, though.) 
> 
> Sorry to end the fic on a soapbox, I'm very passionate about my smut.


End file.
